


Caress 2 Impress

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [8]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Door Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girls Kissing, Hot May, Licking, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: Nat life change in seconds in the most pleasant way
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Natasha Romanov
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Caress 2 Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps.
> 
> February ends but the fun continue.
> 
> I'm back with this. I really hope u enjoy. 😁
> 
> I like this otp and maybe continue this or another fic with this two incredible ladies. But first finish my next scarletwidow fic.

_Is such beautiful life._

_Specifically her life is spectacular._

  
_She has the job of her dreams._

  
_Good pay._

  
_A comfortable apartment in Queens._

  
_A cat._

  
_New friends._

  
_Friendly Neighbors._

  
_Good health._

  
_Economic stability._

  
_And the best…_

  
_Sex, yeah a lot of sex with different women every night._

  
_(Maybe not with the women she wants madly. Maria said a little angry she is not interested in a relationship at this moment and Wanda, is being a jealous brat avoiding contact with her, the girl only fucks with each boy in the institute.)_

Natasha is a proseducer. She love women and sex. 

It was amazing to see her life change in seconds in the most pleasant way. 

Today an hour before her lunch, Natasha awaits a meeting with the tutor of the boy Peter Parker and discuss Pete's incredible talent as a pianist, even the institute offered a full scholarship and the opportunity to play with the New York symphony at the Madison Square Garden next summer. 

Natasha don't expect Peter’s tutor to be a sexy mature brunette, beautiful and kind and sexy, sexy, sexy like hell. Natasha can't deny seeing that nice pair of tits under the pretty red blouse with braces (no bra below, thank god.) The visible nipples through the cloth asking to be breastfed, seeing those big nipples make her mouth became water and felt her cock contract inside her pants. Natasha met enough beautiful women, Miss Parker is one of the most beautiful and sexy in her top ten, with that chocolate mane flowing over her shoulders and sweet brown eyes.

  
The thing is, she never imagined her teacher-to-tutor talk would turn into sexy flirting with hot and dirty lines and in seconds it would end like this. 

Sincerely, Natasha is surprised when Miss May Parker is leaning against her desk with flushed face, filled with pleasure. Red blouse lifted over her bare breasts heavy with large brown nipples, the pretty wrinkled skirt on her hips and open legs exposing her pussy extremely wet. Miss Parker used her hand to spread her sweet wetness along her slit leaving Natasha blushing and salivating watching her hairy pussy. 

Natasha loves this situation when she is standing watching this hotie woman playing with her wet pussy in front of her eyes while the scent of sweet pussy rises and flows directly to her nose. (Yeah, she can definitely remove "office sex” out of her list of crazy fantasies to fullfil. 

“Come on, Miss Romanov. I want you to lick my pussy. I'm so wet." May purred, while slender fingers rubbed her folds, parting her pussy lips wide giving Natasha th view of her open vagina. "My pussy is wet and I need your lovely tongue." 

Natasha wore a crooked smile on her face, seeing the delicious pussy in front of her eyes, approached the sexy brunette, taking the sweet fleshy tits and cupping in her hands, bent to lick all the meat around the nipple, took the brown nipple and suck it in her mouth and pull it between her teeth, the brunette groaned and scraped the nails on the back of her neck, May has fantastic sensitive nipples. Natasha continued sucking the sweet nipples playing with them. Her cock hardened quickly hearing Miss Parker's gasps. 

“Eat me out! Miss Romanov. ” May said in a sweet voice, stroked her red hair and opened her legs. 

Natasha saw the older woman and sucked nipples one last time, descended and dragged kisses down the stomach and knelt, moved her face to brown pubic hair, sank her nose into slightly wet hair smelling Parker's excitement. She placed one thigh on her shoulder and lowered the face and gently licked the slit. Natasha groaned when she tasted the tasty flavor, raised her tongue and turned it over the clitoris, sucking pussy lips in her mouth, finding the love hole stuck her tongue and began to fuck her. 

“Ahh, uhhh… “ May groaned when the tongue penetrated her. Natasha took her time licking this woman's pussy, opening the hairy pussy with her fingers and pushing tongue in and out, felt the silky walls clench her tongue. 

“Your tongue feels so good in my pussy, honey. I'm going to wet your delicious lips with my juices if you continue to satisfy me like this. ” May sighed happily, she was sitting on the edge of the desk, her fingers tangled in red curls as she widened the legs, rubbing her pussy against the face of his nephew's teacher. "Would you like that, Miss Romanov.” 

Natasha did not answer, is better to show her how much need the pussy juices filling her mouth, just opened the woman's legs more, pushed her tongue deeply looking for more delicious flavor, cheeks and chin wet with juice, took out her tongue and sucked the clitoris inside her mouth. 

“Oh, gosh.” May sobbed, her thighs tightened around Nat’s head. “Mmm…” 

Natasha sucked the clitoris and let go just to use her entire mouth to suck the vulva hard and lick the fluids, pushed her tongue inside her pussy she can feel the spasms around her tongue. 

May sighed, grinding her tingling pussy against the redhead's mouth, ran her fingers through the red curls just holding Natasha in place, enjoyed the beautiful teacher worshiping her pussy, felt her orgasm began to grow when. Natasha sucked her clit again, slipped three fingers easily into her tight pussy and began to fuck her with them. Mouth and fingers moving at the same time, taking her over the edge. 

She released the clitoris and bit May's inner thigh. "You're fucking wet, I can put three fingers easily into your beautiful pussy." Natasha said hoarsely and continued fingerfucking her, moving deeply and curling them touching the sweet spot. She saw the old woman's face with her mouth open breathing heavily, sweet tits bouncing with every breath, her cock hurt when she saw this beautiful goddess enjoying her attention.

  
Natasha sucked the clitoris without stopping and felt the older woman's body shake, her actions rewarded with a sweet liquid flooding her mouth when May cums straight into her face. 

"Oh shit." The wonderful sensations were too much. May sobbed when the waves of pleasure shook her body as Natasha continued to licking, sipping her juices loudly. 

"You know how to please a woman." May laughed, delighted and satisfied for now, watching the kneeling redhead clean her pussy softly, enjoying felt the pink tongue touch her pussy. "You are amazing eating pussy." 

  
"Thanks..." Natasha laughed for the compliment, leaving a kiss on May's inner thigh where she bit before. Licking her lips she stood up. “I love eat beautiful ladies.”

  
"How can I return the favor?" May laughed, took the face and kissed her lips, savoring herself on her tongue. 

"Mmmm ... yeah, I have a delicious and pleasant idea." Natasha looked up at the ceiling pretending think and ignore her thick cock for a few seconds. 

"You are a bad girl." May laughed, running her fingers through the wild red curls. 

“Oh, I am, a very, very bad girl, you will soon know. "Taking off the black leather jacket, Natasha whispered softly, feeling her cock so hard hurt." Now your pretty tits against the door and open your legs. ” 

"I'm excited, bad girl." May left a kiss on the red lips and walked away, stepping out the blouse throwing her toward Natasha. She winked at redhead and untied her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. May turn and leaned against the door, move her ass and opened her legs wide, waiting anxiously for the sexy professor. 

Natasha smile, saw the firm ass and the elegant back, soft chocolate strands falls over tanned shoulders, she smelled the blouse and left it on the desk, followed the older woman as she opening her jeans releasing her hard red erect cock (oh yes finally), smelling May’s hair she slid her hands around torso, taking each breast in each hand caresing the heavy flesh, she moved the hips from side to side letting the tip of her cock brush May’s wet folds. 

"What a wonderful surprise, bad girl." May gasped surprised when bulbous cockhead rub her pussy. 

"Oh dear. You have no idea." Natasha kissed her on the shoulders and neck, let her cock touch the slippery folds, softening her bulbous cockhead over the tight hole, giving him mocking thrusts. "I can?...” 

"Oh, yeah… please." May bit her lip, moving her hips and bring the hard cock inside her swollen pussy. “Fuck my juicy pussy. Miss Romanov. ” 

Natasha kissed the neck and pressed her heavy tits tightly, pressing May's back against her chest, aligned her cock and slid her into the depths of her tight pussy, penetrated her slowly and gently, loving the silk walls hugging her cock.

"So warm." Natasha leaned down to whisper in her ear, stroking the bare breasts, pinching the big nipples between her fingers and her cock still embedded in that precious pussy, giving May time to get used to the feel of her stretched pussy, then slowly taking her cock out of May. "How you want it." 

  
"Hard and fast." May gasped, clenching her pussy muscles, squeezing the that big piece of meat. 

"As you wish, Miss Parker." Natasha kissed the neck and began to push quickly in and out, enjoying the sticky juice painting her penis, the broken moans falling out May's mouth excited more and more. 

“Harder, I love your cock, babe, come on bad girl fuck my pussy ... show me how you please a woman." May arched her back and groaned sensually. With each onslaught the thick cock entering her pussy deeply. ““More… more … I need more… honey…” 

Natasha with hooded eyes and blushing, suck the shoulder and obeyed, fucking May harder and deeper as she painfully clenched the soft tits in her hands. She backed away and buried her cock more deeper between sticky pussy walls, just fucking Miss Parker vigorously all the time against the door of her office while the beautiful mature brunette gasped and sobbed saying dirty words of how much she love the big cock abusing her pussy.

  
"Shhh. Hey, I adore your pretty moans, Miss Parker. But we must keep our incredible fuck in silence.” Natasha chuckled whispering in the ear, covering with her hand the old woman's mouth, the other hand playing with the delicious tit, pinching the nipple between the fingers. Natasha loves women who freely expressed their feelings in sex, moaning and screaming loud while they fucks with her cock, but now she’s is fucking a woman in her office, out there are students and professors behind this door, anyone can hear them. The danger of being discovered fucking this sexy woman excited her even more. The truth is she can't ruin her work history with inappropriate behavior. Not to mention that she can't disappoint Maria. "Now, I'm going to get my hand out of your sexy mouth and hold back your groans, could do it for my dear.” Can feel May's warm breath against her hand.

  
May turned her face and nodded, leaning her hands against the door. Natasha withdrew her hand and held both tits possessively, moving her cock faster in and out of the dripping pussy, causing May to close her eyes and bite her lips, while emitting faint sobs, enjoying and shuddering with every powerful blow that hit her womb, each brutal thrust brought her to the edge. Natasha felt brunette’s tight pussy began to tighten rhythmically around her cock. 

"Rub your clitoris, beautiful." Natasha growled, turned her hips and changed the angle, fucking her faster. 

"Natasha…" May began to tremble and groaned her name, with the hand rub her clit with faster circular movements. Finally May melted and closed the eyes at the powerful climax through her body, the back arched painfully and still moving her hips erratically. “Mmmmm…. Ohhh… fuckkk.. so delicious… babe. I’m cumminggg.” 

  
"Oh shit, so good... fuckkk…" Natasha groaned, she cums hard while felt her cock being milked by the adorable pussy, May's juices ran down her cock, making a mess over her pants. She was also cumming and felt really good. She felt May push her shaky and sensitive pussy wrapped around her cock. 

  
"Your pussy is heavenly, Miss Parker." Natasha moved the cock deeper as stuck her face against the sweaty chocolate strands to hide the hard and heavy breaths while cumming inside, her cock throbbed violently deep in this tight pussy, shot stream after stream of hot sperm filling May's hungry pussy. 

"That was amazing, Bad girl. I liked your cock fucking my pussy.” May laughed sensually and collapsed against the door when her orgasm finally ended, breathing deeply recovering, touching the redhead's hands on her tits while and enjoy the milk warm filling her pussy. "You have a great talent fucking pussies." 

  
“I know." Natasha stood still smelling the sweaty chocolate strands, leaving her cock in the shaky pussy. While lying there recovering. Finally her flaccid cock slipped out, stepped back and saw the state of her hanging cock wet with fluids and her jeans wet too. Natasha laughed. 

What a fucking mess. 

"I'm not done with you, Miss Parker." Natasha left kisses on the soft back, fell to her knees watching May's ass. She smiled and leaned down to kiss the tanned buttocks, stroking the soft thighs with her fingers. 

"Open your legs and open your buttocks, sexy." 

May just nodded, bit her lower lip and lifted her plump ass in the air, leaned forward and opened her buttocks offering a great show to the redhead. 

  
Natasha smiled when she saw the swollen, reddened and open pussy, its seed spilling between the pussy lips, the fluids dripping down the tanned thighs, a tight pink hole attracted her attention _(ohhhh anal virgin.)_ Her cock hardening again by sight heavenly. 

"So beautiful." Natasha grabbed the soft flesh in her hands, gently licked the buttocks. 

"Oh," May sobbed, her nails scratching the wooden door. "So good, clean up your mess, don't leave a single drop, baby." Natasha laughed and happily fulfilled May's order and licked the asshole felt the ring contract against her tongue. 

"So tasty." Natasha closed her eyes, focused on the taste of sweat, juices and her seed filling her mouth. 

"Oh my ...” May groaned obscenely, when Natasha quickly sucked her tight ass hole, releasing the pink ring to lick it. 

“He fucked you in the ass before? ” Natasha asked, flattened her tongue against the pussy lips, savoring their juices combined and up to lick the virgin ass again. 

"No, never. Ben my husband thought it's a dirty thing. ” May gasped, moving her ass on professor’s face with her own hand rubbing her clit. 

“A shame. The dirtiest is the most pleasant. ” Natasha responded lazily, licking the pink shithole and even trying to stick her tongue. May's buttocks warm against her cheeks. Fuck, she wanted to burst May's ass cherry, fuck that ass in different pleasant positions and ways, show May the heavenly pleasures of anal sex, unfortunately the time was not enough her lunch starts in fifteen minutes. 

May was panting with pleasure, rubbing the clit furiously as she moved her ass against Natasha's mouth. "Oh fuck, you have a great talented tongue." 

“I tasted many pussies.” Natasha growled, sucking her own seed straight from May's pussy, stuck her tongue inside the sticky pussy, pumping out all the milk and swallowing everything. She found it addictive, drink her sperm straight the women's pussy. "And I've been fucking pretty virgin assholes too, maybe I can show you next time, if you want, honey" Natasha sighed happily, with one hand she grabbed a buttock and slide two fingers easily delineated inside the older woman's pussy, just fingerfucking her soft and deep to extract all the sweetness of sperm and pussy juices. All fluids wetting her hand and tongue, while she's licking May tight asshole. 

“Oh shit yes. ” May smiled. "I would like that very much." 

Natasha cleaned her pussy completely, kissing the ass before getting up from the floor, licking the sensual curve of the back, turned the naked woman holding her in arms. May leaned down and kissed the teacher softly. Natasha kissed brunette back. Both closed their eyes, their tongues sharing the tasty taste of pussy and ass. 

The sound of the bell announced lunch time. Natasha didn't care, all the focused attention kissing the beautiful naked woman in her arms, both hands touching the sweaty skin of the back, sliding to catch the firm ass and play with the ass cheeks while May moan against her mouth. 

  
The moment was interrupted, when someone knocks the door. 

Natasha nervous froze, put the index finger on her lips indicating Miss Parker to remain silent. Her cock began to harden for the thrill of being discovered. 

"Nat. Hey are you there?” Maria knocked on the office door again. "You want to have lunch with me?" 

"Your girlfriend?" May smiled mischievously and kissed on the neck. 

“No, worse. My boss." Natasha frowned and shook her head, but she didn't let the older woman go just feeling the soft lips kissing her neck. The only barrier between Maria and she with the cock outside and a hot naked woman her arms, was the door. 

May snorted amused, biting the redhead's neck. 

“Maybe talk. I know you're upset. I know, I behaved like a bitch last time. ” Maria said with a pleading voice. "Please Nat.” 

"Sure, give me ten minutes." 

"Fifteen ..." May whispered against readhead’s ear, took the hard cock in her hand stroking it up and down. 

“Fifteen… ah minutes… I need to make an urgent call before. See you at the Mexican restaurant in the corner. Okay." Natasha felt her voice tremble, nerves, sexual arousal, terror combined, her heart beats furiously against her chest. 

“good, see you there. I'll order your favorite tacos. ” Maria sounded happy. 

"Great thanks. Mia." Natasha almost gasped, when May moved her hand quickly. Maria's footsteps fade away. 

"Why fifteen minutes? ” Natasha asked watching May play with her cock. 

Miss Parker didn't answer, just knelt in front and taking her cock inside with the mouth sucking her and cleaning her. 

_Ohhh fifteen minutes ... Natasha now understands._

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what to say Marisa Tomai is a goddess. And I love the idea of Nat and May together.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Ideas or comments are welcome.


End file.
